The Magic of Words
by Milijelly
Summary: AU. LaviKanda. Kanda, cowok keturunan Jepang yang sekarang bersekolah di negara lain, suka ngata-ngatain orang dengan Bahasa Jepang. Dia pikir cuma dia yang mengerti. Ternyata, tidak juga. Fanfic DGM pertama, review please... XD


**Title**: The Magic of Words  
**Author**: RainyDecember/Milizell  
**Fandom:** dgrayman  
**Pairing:** Lavi/Kanda  
**Summary: **Kanda, cowok keturunan Jepang yang sekarang bersekolah di negara lain, suka ngata-ngatain orang dengan Bahasa Jepang. Dia pikir cuma dia yang mengerti. Namun bagi sebagian orang, mengerti berbagai bahasa apalagi bahasa Jepang bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit.  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre:** Romance/AU/Drama/Humor(garing)  
**Disclaimers: **Karakter-karakter dari -man punyanya Hoshino Katsura. Kalo aku yang punya, mungkin ceritanya aneh dan ga laku XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kanda!!! Lenalee!! Tunggu!!" teriak Allen yang berlari tergesa-gesa menyebrangi jalan raya.

Kanda dan Lenalee terhenti. "Che, _baka moyashi_ **(1)**." gerutu Kanda

Allen menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kanda. "Namaku ALLEN! Apa pula artinya _'baka moyashi'_ itu?"

"Sudah, sudah," Lenalee sebagai satu-satunya yang paling waras diantara mereka mencoba melerai. "Kalo kalian bertengkar terus, gak akan nyampe ke tujuan."

Kedua pihak yang berseteru saling bertukar pandang penuh kebencian dan akhirnya menuruti perkataan Lenalee. Mereka bertiga berencana makan siang di salah satu cafe yang baru dibuka di dekat sekolah, mengisi perut sembari menunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

Cafe itu bernama Cafe Paraiso. Jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari sekolah. Walaupun baru dibuka tiga hari yang lalu, tempat itu sudah cukup terkenal dan ramai. Hampir saja mereka bertiga putus asa karena tidak mendapatkan meja, untungnya ketika mereka baru datang, ada yang baru selesai makan sehingga mereka bisa menduduki meja tersebut.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" tanya salah satu pelayan wanita berambut keriting dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ia tidak kelihatan begitu sehat, namun tetap berusaha menebar senyum, walaupun canggung.

Lenalee memandangi menu. "Aku mau... Chocolate Milkshake dan Chicken Quesadilla. Kanda?"

Kanda mendengus. Menu di cafe ini semua kurang sesuai seleranya. Tapi ia lapar, jadi apa boleh buat. "Honey Lemon Tea dan Chicken Quesadilla juga."

Allen tertawa. "Kanda minum _HONEY_ Lemon Tea! Hahahahaha..." ujarnya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Honey'.

"Diam moyashi," geram Kanda galak. "Kamu juga, jangan pesan banyak-banyak."

"Iya, iya... Dasar cowok cantik," gerutu Allen, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Kanda setelahnya. "Ummm.... Lasagna, Fried Calamari, dua sandwich, dan minumnya... Coca Cola." Masih tergolong pesanan yang cukup banyak untuk satu orang sih, tapi bagi Allen itu cuma sedikit.

"Oke. Akan segera diantar." wanita itu pun meninggalkan meja tersebut dan kembali sepuluh menit kemudian dengan membawa baki makanan pesanan mereka.

Ketika sedang berjalan, ia tersandung dan menumpahkan seluruh makanan yang ia bawa ke Kanda.

"Gyaaaa!!! Maafkan saya!! Akan segera saya bersihkan!!!" teriak wanita itu panik. Allen dan Lenalee tertawa melihat kondisi Kanda yang basah kuyup dan berlumuran makanan. Seorang cowok yang duduk di meja di samping mereka langsung sigap membantu pelayan tersebut.

Kanda beranjak bangun sambil membisikkan kata '_baka onna_'**(2)** dengan kesal, lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

"Kanda, tunggu! Aku ikut!" panggil Lenalee yang segera bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Kamu nggak boleh masuk toilet pria, Lenalee." jawab Kanda singkat. Lenalee tertunduk kemudian merosot kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Di dalam toilet, ia langsung mencuci rambutnya di wastafel. Chocolate Milkshake Lenalee, teh, dan yang lainnya bercampur jadi satu di rambutnya yang hitam kelam dan panjang lurus. T-shirt putihnya juga jadi korban, yang tadinya putih bersih sekarang penuh noda saus berwarna merah dan kecoklatan.

Ia mendengus kesal. Kalau begini ia tidak bisa langsung ke sekolah kecuali kembali ke rumah dan ganti baju lebih dulu. Pulang ke rumah juga tidak enak dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan hancur-hancuran begini.

_Pluk_. Sesuatu jatuh di atas kepala Kanda. Sebuah handuk putih kecil. Kanda mendongak ke arah cermin dan melihat cowok yang membantu pelayan tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pakai deh."

Kanda melakukannya tanpa disuruh.

Setelah selesai, ia diam-diam memperhatikan cowok itu dari pantulan kaca. Rambutnya merah menyala, mengenakan jas seragam sekolah berwarna merah marun dan celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna coklat. Ia juga menutupi mata kanannya dengan eyepatch. Kanda mengernyit, aneh, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang itu.

Kanda mengembalikan handuk putih tersebut kepada cowok itu kemudian berkata 'terima kasih' dan berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar cowok itu memanggilnya.

"Bajumu jadi transparan tuh, trus ntar kamu bisa masuk angin, pakai ini deh." ujar cowok berambut merah itu sambil menyodorkan jas merah marun seragam sekolahnya.

"Ga butuh." jawab Kanda.

"Ouch... Cold....," ia nyengir lebar. "Udah jangan malu-malu, pake aja."

Dengan ragu Kanda menerima jas itu, namun akhirnya memakainya juga. Ia membisikkan kata '_thanks_' lalu memutar kenop dan membuka pintu.

"Namaku Lavi, kamu siapa?"

Kanda mendengus kesal, dari tadi orang ini menahannya untuk pergi terus. "Kanda Yuu."

"Oh ya, salam untuk teman cewekmu yang tadi ya?!" ujarnya sambil nyengir lagi.

"Cih. Dasar." desis Kanda, kemudian pintu itu pun tertutup pelan.

* * *

**(1)** Baka Moyashi = Idiot beansprout / taoge bodoh (kalo dibahasa Indonesia-in kok kedengeran aneh ya?)  
**(2)** Baka Onna = cewek bodoh

Bahasa Jepangnya yang standar-standar aja, XD

Nama _Cafe Paraiso_ itu nama Cafe-ku di _Restaurant City_, aplikasi game di Facebook. Hehehehe. Kalo nggak salah berarti 'surga' dalam bahasa Filipina.

Fyuuhh... Fanfic pertama yang kelar setelah hampir 1 stengah tahun... makanya gaya penulisannya jadi kaku begini. -____-

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
